The Chronicles of Camelot
by ann no aku
Summary: What if Merlin were really a Time Lord? Slight mockery of the absurdity of Merlin, even though I really enjoy the series. Part I - The Doctor, the Wizard, and the Police Box
1. Part I

**The Chronicles of Camelot**

**ann no aku**

**Plot: **What if Merlin were really a Time Lord? Slight mockery of the absurdity of Merlin, even though I really enjoy the series.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who or Merlin. Both belong to the BBC.

**Notes: **Takes place post Series 4 of Doctor Who, and between episodes 10 and 11 of Merlin. Meant to only be one chapter, but it got a life of its own and is a three part story.

*********

**Part I:** The Doctor, the Wizard, and the Police Box

The Doctor had heard the call, felt the pull across time and space. Only such a feeling could affect him so--the feeling of not being alone. He didn't care about the year or where, he just let his TARDIS direct him. His hearts swelled in his chest at the thought of another, another Time Lord.

His ship, as if expecting danger, materialized somewhere deep into the woods--miles away from his destination. Pocketing his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor exited with slight trepidation, unsure of what to expect. He followed the call, followed it out the ancient forest and to the outskirts of a medieval city. Many times (countless, really) he visited strange places--alien worlds, exotic pasts, and ambiguous futures. But never before had he been this nervous, and part of him wondered whether it was due to his age or so few lives left. He was suddenly overly aware of his clothes, how much they'd stand out in a time of poverty and chain mail. He also thought of his teeth and hair, his skin (despite it being 'really bad'), and even his size (tall and thin). He practically screamed 'outsider', 'foreigner', 'alien'.

And that just wouldn't do. The Doctor _must_ fit in. This _had_ to be perfect. After being alone for so long, after the death of Master and Jenny (his pseudo-daughter) he had no other choice but to find the one behind the beckoning that could transcend time. He couldn't waste a minute, not even a second. So he plowed forward through the gates of Camelot, only feeling--not seeing the stares behind windows, not hearing the whispers behind covered mouths.

For the first time, people really noticed him, saw him for what he was. And perhaps, had he been paying any mind, the Doctor would have thought this was because he was emitting the sensation he was different--because of hope, longing, and desperation. After all his silent suffering, years of trying to atone, and now finally feeling a sense of belonging, the Doctor couldn't help but to give off that sense. It was a feeling he hadn't had since his eighth incarnation--_home_.

He brushed past villagers, peasants, laborers and the like, eager to find the source. It took him to a house belonging to a physician named Gaius. The doctors looked at each other in mild shock, and Gaius ushered him inside. "You best just be visiting Camelot, friend. With the way you stand out, I very much doubt you'll be welcomed here. I'm Gaius, by the way, Court Physician. Who are you?"

"The Doctor," he swallowed, not sensing anything special about Gaius at all.

"Doctor?" the old physician echoed, bustling about his dingy lab. "Doctor of what?"

"Er, everything?" he supplied uselessly. "I'm sorry, don't mean to be nosey, but does anyone else live here?" The Doctor picked up a nearby book and flipped through it as if bored, but Gaius knew better.

"You're right. That _is_ nosey!" And he didn't look very happy either, as a matter of fact. He eyed the Doctor curiously for a moment, holding an empty bottle in one hand and a flask of yellow fluid in the other. "Why do you want to know?"

"Census bureau," he answered, flashing his psychic paper, not bothering to look up from a book on runes. When Gaius said nothing else, the Doctor snapped it shut and poked about the lab, pulling out his specs and studying various bottles.

"I thought you said you were a doctor," Gaius finally said, slowly.

"No, no. You must've misunderstood me. Happens with old age, you know. Shouldn't live by yourself. What if something were to happen to you? Forget to turn off the kettle or add one too many eyes of newt and your whole flat goes up in flames?" He raised his eyebrows pointedly at the baffled physician from behind his glasses. "No, I'm _the_ Doctor. That's my name--Doctor. Parents weren't very creative, but I am knowledgeable in all sciences. Including," he added with a finger in the air, "the science of census . . .ology . . .ism. I have a PhD in censusosophy."

"In _what_?!"

"Again, poor hearing, Gaius. You should get that checked. I'd be really worried about you if you lived alone. I am a doctor of censusology . . .ism," the Doctor had almost forgotten to add the last bit, only remembering at the final second. "Basically I am counting the population of . . .where'd you say this was?"

"Camelot! In Albion!" boomed an annoyed Gaius. "I don't know what you are talking about with your 'ologies' and 'isms', but if you are a sorcerer, I strongly suggest you leave at once, Doctor! Magic is forbidden in Camelot. King Uther executes anyone whom does magic!" His face was puce after he had finished sputtering. Spittle littered his dry lips.

"Magic?" scoffed the Doctor. "There's no such thing as magic." He paused, looking at Gaius as though for the first time. "Uther, you say? Uther Pendragon? Father to Arthur Pendragon?" He let out a long, low whistle and leaned back on the wooden stool he had sat down upon. Only one peg remained on the floor. "No wonder people kept staring at me. Mind you, I've been kidnapped by cavemen and they barely marveled at my clothes then, I think. I was knocked out for a good bit of the time, in prison the other half. Still, I don't see why this place should be any different. You sure magic is forbidden?" The Doctor spoke quickly, barely breaking for air.

"What difference does it make to you, Doctor? You don't believe in magic."

"Eh," he half heartedly agreed, then slammed his stool back down onto the stone floor with a large crack. "I believe in science, not Harry Potter magic, but some science can look like magic."

Gaius was clearly very frustrated now. "Whatever you are after here in Camelot, I suggest you get it and leave."

But the Doctor wasn't listening. Instead, he had moved to outside Merlin's bedroom door and knocked. "Is this your room?"

"I assume that you already know it isn't because you knocked," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, well, you know what assuming does." The Doctor jiggled the handle. "It's locked."

"It's private."

"I only want a look."

"And I want you to leave."

"Like that song, 'you can't always get what you want'," his voice trailed off as he dug into his coat pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"What's that?"

"My wand."

"But it's-"

"-a screwdriver, I know." He sighed, tired of the jokes about his most trusted and constant companion (save that time some alien jerk exploded it sometime during his fifth incarnation).

"I was going to say 'short'."

"Oi!" With a buzz, the metal lock clicked open. Without another look to the now livid physician, the Doctor stole inside.

"How'd you do that? You didn't say anything!" Gaius chased after him, huffing as he stumbled up the stairs.

"Nonverbal spell," the Doctor said unfazed. "But, in case you're wondering, it's 'alohomora'. Try it." He rummaged through the room, searching for something, but Gaius didn't know what.

"Get out! This is Merlin's room, servant to Prince Arthur!"

"Merlin?"

Gaius was pleased to see that the Doctor had stopped rifling through and looked a bit scared. "Yes, Merlin. Now out with you!" Much to his surprised, the uninvited guest listened and promptly exited, walking as though in a daze. He collapsed onto the bench at the scrubbed wooden table.

"Merlin," he said again, sounding awestruck. "The wizard who aged backwards? The most famous wizard of all time?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Merlin is a wizard," the Doctor answered, his tone now more confident.

"No, he's not! Now don't go starting rumors about the boy or he'll be executed!"

"Boy?" The Doctor looked positively confused as though Gaius had snakes coming out his ears.

"Yes! Must you repeat everything I say? Perhaps you are the one with the hearing problem, Doctor!"

Before he could even open his mouth to retort, the door swung widely open, allowing in bright light and a filthy (and very smelly) dark haired young man. Gaius rolled his eyes and tutted loudly. "In trouble again, Merlin? Honestly. What am I going to do with you? I'm surprised you haven't been retired yet."

"Yeah, me, too," he said, appearing awfully pleased for someone who had bits of produce dripping off him.

Underneath the stench and blatant aura of dottiness Merlin gave off, the Doctor could feel a connection with him. He was the one! His hearts beat rapidly in acknowledgement as the boy joined him on the bench, not bothering to remove his soiled clothes.

"Who's your guest, Gaius?" he inquired, helping himself to some of the stale bread before him.

"Another skinny idiot," he answered grouchily. "I seem to attract you lot, Lord knows why." Gaius rolled his eyes again and sat opposite his apprentice. He couldn't help but to notice the way the Doctor stared at Merlin, as though the boy was the most fascinating thing in the universe (in which he really was, Gaius had to admit). "Hungry, Merlin? Didn't get enough to eat as the townspeople pelted you with tomatoes? What was it this time--lying again for Arthur?"

"No," came the reply through a mouthful of food. "I accidentally walked in on Morgana changing. She has a screen; I don't see why she doesn't use it!" But he looked happier than ever at the memory.

"And you have a brain that seems to be going to waste," sighed Gaius. "So Morgana got her medicine, did she?"

"Yeah, after screaming so loudly I though my ears would burst."

The Doctor now stared in absolute horror. This horny, stringy moron was _Merlin_?! The one who called him here? He couldn't believe it! He must've gotten the wrong Merlin; the TARDIS must've made a mistake. _Wouldn't be the first time_, he thought wryly, _or even the tenth, for that matter. Still, I suppose that's what I get for stealing a third rate ship that's well beyond due for a replacement._

"I'm sorry," the Doctor apologized again, in his way that meant he wasn't sorry at all, addressing the foul-smelling boy. "But, you're Merlin?"

"Yes," he nodded vigorously. "Do I know you? Have we met?"

"You _can't_ be Merlin!"

"Why not? I'm Merlin."

"B-But you're a _boy_!" he nearly screamed, overly aware of how feeble that counter-argument sounded.

"You claim to be a doctor," cut in Gaius, leaning across the table. "Yet you seem to be ignorant of the fact that all men start off as boys."

"Not Merlin!" exclaimed the Doctor, beside himself with a frantic desire to knock some sense into these people.

"So, you know of me?" Merlin grinned, overjoyed that he wasn't really the loser that he was pretty sure others thought him to be.

"What? Of course! You're the universe's most famous wizard!" The Doctor pulled on his hair, completely and utterly flummoxed by the situation.

His smile immediately fell from his pulp-stained face. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're Merlin?"

"Yes."

"Work for Arthur Pendragon?"

"Yes, but-"

"Called Emrys by the Druids?"

Merlin swallowed. How could he know-? "Er-"

The Doctor let out a loud groan, leaning back dangerously. His body teetered on the bench before beginning a quick descent to the floor. Without even realizing what he was doing, Merlin slowed down time and hastily moved a small pile of hay (using his mind) to break his fall. The oddly clothed man landed with a soft thud, massaging his tail bone and looking at Merlin with wide, watery eyes.

"I-I didn't-" Merlin uselessly began.

"Great," mumbled Gaius. "Now he's going to blab all over town and you'll be dead by tomorrow morning. Myself included, I bet. Uther will believe I had known you were a wizard."

"OI!" the Doctor shouted, interrupting their monologues. Gingerly, he picked himself up, bits of straw littered his backside. "Still in pain here!"

"Go concoct some medicine, then, Doctor!" sneered the physician, not moving from his seat. Much to his annoyance, the Doctor rejoined them at the table.

"No, really, I didn't," swallowed Merlin. "You can't tell anyone. Please. They'll kill me." He thought of his friend Will, and how betrayed Arthur had looked upon learning that Will was a sorcerer.

"Who am I going to tell?" the Doctor snarled, obviously still smarting from his tumble. "You have anything for a bruised tailbone . .and pride? Not aspirin, I'm allergic."

"Merlin, go get the Doctor some ointment---the blue one, _not_ the white!" he called after the boy, correctly predicting his future mistake. "After he helps you, Doctor, you will leave." They glared at each other until Merlin returned, a blue clay jar in hand.

"Okay, um" he eyed the Doctor nervously, juggling the pot as if unsure what to do with it. Merlin compromised by nearly slamming it on the table. "You can put it on yourself, right?"

"Thanks." He opened the jar and sniffed it, making a rather rude face. "Can't you just magic me back to health, Merlin? I mean, it is your fault. Although, mind you, I could go for a banana if you have one. Ran out on my last visit to London. I'm _pretty_ sure I've a Graske hidden on board and that he's been eating my bananas, either that or collecting them. That lot really like Earth food." The Doctor replaced the pot, his back seemingly all better.

"What's a banana?" asked Merlin, looking to Gaius, bewilderment etched on his young face.

"Never mind that! What's a Graske?" Gaius watched as the Doctor got up and strolled around the room. "Cured, are we?"

"Yes! Nasal osmosis--absorbed the medicine by scent." He was standing by the door as if to leave, and Gaius's hopes were very high at the mere idea of it.

Then the door swung open again, to Gaius's annoyance, and Arthur tore in, positively white with fury. He was so beside himself with ire, that he didn't seem to realize he had hit the Doctor in the back of the head, knocking him out and sending him violently crashing to the floor. "MERLIN!" he boomed.

"Y-Yes, Sire?" he squeaked, terrified his friend had come to tell him off about Morgana.

"What the hell are you doing still filthy like that? I told you I had a jousting tournament today, and you think it more prudent to parade about in produce pulp!"

"Nice alliteration-"

"Get cleaned up, come to the castle, and quit spying on Morgana!" As quickly as he had come, Arthur left, slamming the door behind him with a loud bang, revealing an unconscious Doctor.

Audibly, Merlin gulped. "Well, that went better than I had thought it would."

"Quit lazing about and get ready while I tend to this fool. He seems to be as dumb as you, Merlin." Gaius picked up the Doctor by his feet and dragged him across the floor. "Help me put him in my bed, first. Oh, I'm never going to get rid of him."

*********

_Part II- The Dragon and It's Wizard_


	2. Part II

**Part II:** The Dragon and It's Wizard

Nearly half an hour later, Merlin strode through throngs of people to the castle. He forgot to knock on Arthur's door again, which earned him a lengthy lecture as he prepared the prince for his tournament.

"Who was that man?" asked Arthur.

"What man?"

"That funny man--tall and skinny, looked like an idiot. Is he another relative of yours?" Arthur, seemingly oblivious to Merlin's mouth agape, studied himself in his full length mirror. He absently picked a piece of lint from his hood, still not seeing Merlin.

"No, no. Gaius said he's a doctor, didn't catch his name. But, he is a bit weird. I don't think he's from around here."

"Obviously, Merlin. No one dresses like that in Camelot; it's hideous. Now," Arthur turned around swiftly, startling his servant. "Don't forget about the feast tonight. Bring that foreign friend of yours. If he really is a doctor, my father will want to meet him." He pulled down his chain mail, grabbed his helmet (Merlin had forgotten to give it to him) and exited his chambers. Merlin stared at the door for a long time after he had left.

An idea came to him (so suddenly that Merlin berated himself for not thinking it before), and so the servant boy stole away down beneath the castle to the great dragon, unnoticed by anyone.

"Have you come to ask me about the Doctor?" the terrifyingly magnificent creature asked, floating down from somewhere above. It smirked, as per usual, and perched itself on its large rock mere meters from Merlin.

"Yes. Who is he?" He brandished his torch towards the dragon, trying to see its face better.

"He is a lord," it slowly said, still smirking knowingly.

"A lord? Lord of what?"

Its grin was now more pronounced than ever. "A lord of time."

"Y-You mean, he's from the future?" Sweat beaded on his brow, and Merlin felt as though the Doctor being a time traveler explained an awful lot.

"Or the past," it corrected. "Depends on where he had last traveled. Tell me, Merlin, what do you feel about him?"

"Feel?" He squinted into the dark at the dragon, wondering why it would ask such a silly question. "Well, he's a bit strange, isn't he? Talking about Graskes and bananas. What are bananas anyway?"

The dragon ignored his question. "Where the Doctor has been, Graskes and bananas are as common as goats and bread." It paused, leaning toward the boy. "He has come for you, Merlin."

"What? Me? Why me? Is it because he knows I can do magic?" His heart thundered in his chest, beating so loudly that Merlin half expected the sound to echo off the rocky cavern. "H-He saw me, but I couldn't help it. And somehow, he already knew. He knows about me!"

"Your destiny is legend," the dragon informed, "even to his people." It curled back, looking reminiscent of a cat ready to strike. "Go to the forest just beyond Camelot. There you will have your answers." The dragon spread its wide wings and leapt high into the air, immediately taking flight.

"Wait! Where's my riddle? You always give me some riddle to try and solve!"

But the creature didn't answer, and Merlin felt extremely confused. What was he supposed to find in the forest? Still, he listened to the dragon, curious about the Doctor and in fear for his future. If anyone were to find out he was a sorcerer-! Merlin gulped loud and hard at the thought, remembering the look on Arthur's face as Will had lied, saying that he was a wizard.

He walked past his house, debating whether or not to tell Gaius where he was going. A slow smile formed on his lips as he imagined Gaius's face, telling him he's investigating his new best friend the Doctor. Just as he hovered in the seconds between deciding, Gwen spotted him and ran over to him, arms laden with a basket full of bread.

"Merlin!" she breathlessly greeted. "I thought you'd be preparing for the feast tonight or going to Arthur's tournament."

"Yeah, well, you know me," he replied, now intent on to keep walking so he wouldn't be late for the feast later that evening. "Never where I am supposed to be." Merlin grinned at her, flashing his teeth.

"Yes," she agreed, smiling. "But you don't want Arthur to get mad at you again, do you?" Gwen followed him, not paying mind where they were going. She, too, it seemed was never where she was supposed to be, either.

"I'm used to it. Besides, what's he going to do to me? Fire me? I'm the best servant he can have." Merlin stopped just outside the gates. "I have to go, er, do something for Gaius," he lied, not meeting her eye. For a second, he thought she knew he wasn't telling the truth, and gulped. "I'll see you at the feast tonight, Gwen." They bade each other goodbye, Gwen looking confused as he stumbled through hay and nearly ran into a cart full of cabbage.

After walking for what felt like several hours (Arthur was right, he was a bit weak), Merlin saw the distinct, unmistakable outline of a tall box in the distance. He could just make out the color--blue--and wondered (albeit briefly) if anyone else had noticed it. "Not very conspicuous, is it?" he asked no one, now breaking into a slow run.

It still took him another ten minutes to reach the box.

"'Police public call box'?" he read, baffled by the meaning. "Well, how is that going to help me?" Merlin pushed on the doors, not surprised when it wouldn't open. "Great, just great. I should have known. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. It never is." Frustrated, Merlin kicked the box, injuring his foot in the process. "Stupid dragon," he insulted, hopping on one foot as he clutched his other and winced in pain.

The sorcerer nearly wet himself as the box seemed to tremble with anger. He stumbled backwards and tripped over a hidden root, falling onto the earth. The box was still. Had he imagined it teetering dangerously?

"I-If anyone is in there," he called, dusting leaves from his trousers, "I just want to have a look. I was-"

The door creaked open; gold light spilled into the darkening forest. Carefully, and with many curious looks about him, Merlin entered. Much to his surprise, it was a lot larger on the inside than the outside. He blinked, his eyes feasting upon the odd design. After several moments of jaw-dropping ogling, he found the inhabitant.

"You!" he exclaimed upon seeing whom was inside.

"Ah, hello!" the Doctor cheerily greeted. He was eating some strange yellow fruit Merlin had never seen before. "Turns out I did have a banana after all--hidden in my emergency supply cupboard. Last one, though, otherwise I'd offer you one. You don't mind, to you?"

"B-But you," Merlin gaped. "You were at Gaius's!"

"Yeah, well, I heal a bit quickly. Don't you?" He raised his eyebrows so high that they were nearly hidden in his mop of messy brown hair.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Merlin demanded, walking unsteadily to the Doctor. In the back of his mind, he processed that the floor was metal. Who had metal floors? Yet, it all seemed almost . . . familiar.

"Had to move it. Was a _bit_ closer, but kept getting gawkers. Can't have future L.I.N.D.A. members bother me out here, can I?" He threw the peel behind him, his cheeks full of food. The peel disappeared into some part of the ship. "So!" the Doctor clapped his hands together loudly, starling Merlin. "Let's go on an adventure, shall we? Test that not quite human blood of yours. Speaking of which, you aren't hearing any strange drums or anything, are you? Because last time I met another Time Lord, he tried to do me in." He tapped away at some controls, pulled and pumped several levers, and even hit something with a menacing looking mallet. "Mind you, though, saying that, you do look a bit familiar. Have we met? It's not like I've been to this time before. Well, not _this_ exact day and _this _exact place." He paused, frowning as he wracked his brain. "Could have been, though. Nine hundred years is a long time. Who knows? We probably met in the future--your future, my past," he uselessly clarified.

Merlin didn't know what to say. He was too busy staring at the Doctor in mild shock, not understanding anything he had said. Sound of drums? Not quite human blood? Time Lord? His heart skipped a beat, and he realized that the dragon had actually given him an answer that didn't require countless research--the Doctor had said it from his own lips. But still, nine hundred years? Was the mad man implying that he was nine hundred years old?

There was a loud sound like the rush of wind, and Merlin toppled to the floor as it spun through time and space. "But I have a feast to go to tonight!" he shouted, picking himself up and ogling wide eyed at the Doctor. "A feast I cannot be late for! I can't go on any adventure! Why are you taking me on an adventure anyway?"

"Oh, don't worry about a feast. Where we could go, we could have a thousand feasts much better than dodgy bread, no bananas, and moldy cheese." The Doctor grinned and waved dismissively, clutching the center console as if for dear life. "Besides, my ship is a time machine!" With another lurch, the Doctor, too, fell to the floor.

*********

_Part III- The Magician's Regeneration_


End file.
